rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Wu Anying
:"We are the watchers on the wall; the sword in the shadows. We serve so that others do not have to." Wu Anying is a member of the enigmatic order known as the Shado-pan, serving alongside her brothers and sisters as Pandaria's first and last line of defence. Disciplined, solitary and a whirling dervish of steel on the battlefield, she is fiercely dedicated to her duty, protecting her land and people to the very last. This deep devotion to protecting her fellows from danger causes her to possess a great distrust of outsiders - even those Pandaren from the Wandering Isle, although she acknowledges that whilst many were the cause of the re-emergence of the Sha and the horrific destruction wrought upon Pandaria, many others fought against the tyranny of Hellscream and his conquest. History Early history Her father a monk of the Tian Monastery and her mother an Angler, Anying's early years were spent in the Zhu provice, consisting primarily of a standard education and extensive training by her father from the moment she was able to hold a staff, accompanying her mother on her piscary trips proving to be a rare leisure. Being that the trio of memorial fires spread across the border of the provice kept Krasarang's deadly predators at bay, Anying's time in the wilds were fairly uneventful, safe for the occasional trip to the Angler's wharf or to put her skills to the test on more than stationary targets. The Trial of the Red Blossoms Inspired by her father's tales of the mysterious Shado-pan and their noble services to Pandaria and her people, Anying was convinced from the beginning of her teenage years that she would become a member of the elite order. It was at the age of fourteen that the determined young monk's application was accepted. Whilst her father encouraged her along her path and her mother bemoaned the loss of her daughter, Anying's single-minded focus on her initiation spurred her swiftly onwards. Following a long, three month journey from the southernmost province of Pandaria to the treacherous peaks of Kun-lai, the purposeful girl arrived at the gates of the grand Shado-pan Monastery. With boundless tenacity, the youth undertook the three deadly trials of resolve, strength and spirit. Two of the six whom undertook the trials perished - a fate that Anying very nearly suffered throughout the rigorous trials. Nonetheless, her determination won through, and though battered and very nearly broken, she perservered. Humbling the Bold Clad in the white scarf of a Shado-pan trainee, the ensuing years of intense martial training, vigorous inculcation and placid meditative sessions served their task well; humbling the tenacious, restless monk, shaping her into a figure fit to defend her kin against all who would pose a threat. Whilst formerly a mere thought in the back of her mind, lengthy periods of meditation swiftly became something that occupied the entirety of Anying's free time. Whilst possessing unremarkable martial skill, neither underachieving nor overachieving, she slowly became adept at focusing her chi and utilising it well. Where she fell short with her paired falchions she excelled with chi-enhanced abilities. Trainee No More Dancing Shadow The Horrors of the Mantid The Mists Fall The Sha The Pandaren Campaign The Thirty-three Lei Shen, the Thunder King Escalation The Heart of Y'shaarj All's Well that Ends Well Appearance Category:Shado-Pan Category:Pandaren